


Saying I Love You

by crown_system



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, but i need to post, enjoy the TRASH, obviously, the Nat and Trencil is familial, the Nat and Trevor is platonic, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crown_system/pseuds/crown_system
Summary: Healing and growing takes time





	Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> alright its midnight on a monday lets go bois

“Hey Trevor?”

“Yea?” He said, keeping his eyes focused on the screen. Nat paused the game they were playing without warning.

Trevor stopped and looked over at her. She was looking down at the ground. Maybe she felt awkward having him over? Cause he used to like her? Or maybe she didn’t feel comfortable having a werewolf in hers, a vampires, house. They were supposed to be rivals, not friends. Yes, that must be it.

She sighed, as if she could hear his thoughts. “Do you ever just like,” her face twisted in disgust, or confusion, he couldn’t tell. Neither could she. “Do you ever feel like sometimes the things that happened at the habitat were useless?”

He blinked. “Well duh. What was the point of even having us there? Our teeth?” He let out a small sarcastic laugh. 

“No- that’s not what I meant!” Nat leaned back against the side of her bed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “Like, we all had at least one problem right? And they were all fixed right? Do you ever feel like it never actually got fixed?”

“Uhm.. not really. I’m pretty satisfied knowing that your dad is a vampire.”

Nat let out a small breathy laugh, but the smile faded quickly.

“Sometimes… no, alot of the time I still catch myself calling him lame just to be an ass. I get annoyed with myself. Cause it’s supposed to be better right? But I just- UGH” She threw the game controller across the floor and curled her legs into her chest. “It’s hard letting him know that I still love him after so long.”

Trevor just sat there, feeling sort of helpless in the situation. 

He stood up and grabbed a pencil and paper from her desk. He sat down in front of her and forced her to look up from the ground. The pencil and paper were shoved at her, and she stared at them for a few seconds, confused.

“You’re going to write him a letter telling him how you feel.” Travis huffed.

“No that’s lame.”

“Oh come on!” He said, slightly desperate. “You gotta do something! Draw him a picture, make him an origami flower for all I care! You just gotta tell him something.”

After a few seconds of Nat looking up between Travis and down at the paper, she scribbled something down quickly and then stood up, tucking the paper into a drawer before he could get a look at it. 

“Okay but you’re gonna tell me what you wrote eventually.”

“No im not”

-

The next day once Travis had gone home, Nat walked into the kitchen in the morning before Trencil left for work.

He was in the kitchen making food, or at the very least trying to. Nat sneaked up to his side without him noticing and set the paper on the table. By the time he realized it was there and turned around Nat was out the door.

He sighed and picked up the paper, turning it over to see what was on it.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add more, but continuing past here felt too forced. So u can imagine the ending yourself if you'd like


End file.
